


Destiel song

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean et Castiel s'aimaient pour de nombreuses raisons.Song-fic sur Destiel song





	Destiel song

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une song-fic sur la merveilleuse chanson Destiel song de Hayley Seal , je ne vais pas mentir je n'ai pas eu facile avec cette chanson malgré qu'elle parle de notre couple favori
> 
> C'est sur la demande de Queen B.96 , j'espère avoir réussi...
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Os posté sur fanfiction.net

Castiel se rappelle encore de la fois, ou il était confié pour la première fois à Dean. Ils étaient assis sur les bancs d'un parc d'enfant. Il lui avoua un de ses grands secrets et lui demanda de garder le silence.

Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul? [4.07]

Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves , lui et Dean. Ils avaient combattus , l'enfer et le paradis. Réduit a néant de nombreux anges mais aussi des démons , ils avaient sauvés de nombreuses vies.

We've been through much together, you and I. [4.22]

Ils avaient toujours fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils calculaient sur le moment , ne prévoyant rien. Dean lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas de chemin tracé, qu'il avait le choix de la route à emprunter.

We're making it up as we go. [4.22]

Il avait désobéi pour Dean et l'avait conduit à son frère. Il avait été mis sur une liste noire et se retrouvait traqué de toutes parts. Il s'était rebellé contre le paradis et ses frères tout cela pour Dean et rien que pour lui.

I'm hunted, I've rebelled and I did it, all of it, for you. [5.02]

Après toute ces années il formait une famille. Dean lui avait avoué qu'il faisait partie de son cercle très fermé et c'était un honneur pour lui car cela faisait bien longtemps que ces jeunes humains faisait partie de la sienne.

I thought you said that we were like family. I believe that too. [6.21]

Castiel faisait toujours en fonction de Dean , il était toujours là pour l'aider. Il venait à chaque fois que ce dernier l'appelait parce qu'il était son ami. Malgré toutes les rejets de Dean et ces nombreuses menaces. Il le sauverait toujours car ils étaient une famille et qu'il veillait les uns sur les autres.

I do everything you ask, I always come when you call and I am your friend, still, despite your lack of faith in me and now your threats. I just saved you yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? [6.21]

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était tellement content d'avoir rencontré Castiel, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Il aimait la façon que ce dernier l'interrogeait sur des choses aussi futile qu'un dessin animé ou bien des habitudes purement humaines. Il avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait vu le Castiel!2014, non Dean n'accepterait jamais qu'il finisse comme cela , il y veillerait. Castiel resterait lui même.

Don't ever change. [5.04]

Il avait besoin de lui car lui et Sam étaient les seules personnes qu'il lui restait. Il devait rester souder quoi qu'il arrive car quand ils étaient ensemble il pouvait tout affronter.

I need you. [8.02]

Il avait Castiel quoi qu'il arrive , qu'il soit humain , malade ou bien un ange. Il ne l'aimait pas pour ces supers pouvoirs mais pour lui même. Il s'en foutait qu'il soit maudit , après tout on n'était pas un Winchester si on était pas maudit!

Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. [7.23]

Il avait tellement perdu des personnes chères à son corps. Ses parents , des amis , Bobby... Il ne pouvait pas perdre Castiel aussi , il n'y survivrais pas. Il avait peur à chaque fois que ce dernier partait , et si il ne revenait pas?

Don't make me lose you too. [6.22]

Ils avaient beaucoup d'accroche , de nombreuses disputes mais ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Car il était une famille, il mourrait l'un pour l'autre s'il le fallait. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois d'ailleurs , il avait même arrêter de compter.

We were family once. I'd have died for you. [6.22]

Au purgatoire , Dean avait mises les choses au clair. Il ne partirait pas sans lui , il rentrait avec Castiel ou bien ils pourriraient ensemble dans ce trou. Il était hors de question même de l'envisager de rentrer sans lui!

Let me bottom line it for you; I'm not leaving here without you. [8.02]

Dean n'allait pas mentir , il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Un peu aux anges lorsqu'il était petit mais il avait cessé lorsque sa mère était morte. Des anges qui veillaient sur lui? La grosse blague! Il n'avait pas ce genre de choses a part le chaos et la mort.

Voila ce qu'il avait pensé pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel. Et au fur et a mesure des années , il avait commencé à croire en quelque choses mais pas en Dieu non! Mais en Castiel!

What do you believe? [5.03]

Il était le seul en qui il prierait car il savait que lui , il répondrait. Il ne savait plus le nombre de fois , où il avait demandé de l'aide par le biais d'une prière. Et Castiel était toujours le seul à avoir répondu présent.

Now I'm asking, I need your help, please. [4.18]

Il n'avait plus honte de dire qu'il priait. Même quand il se sentait seul , il priait car il savait que quelque part Castiel l'entendait et l'écoutait. Et grâce à cela , il se sentait moins seul.

I prayed to you every night. [8.02]

Dean était tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que Castiel faisait pour eux même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. De nombreuses fois , l'ange avait bravé les interdits et fait de nombreuses exceptions pour lui.

You made an exception for me. [4.15]

Et pour tout cela , il l'aimait car Castiel veillerait toujours sur lui. Ils étaient une famille , c'était eux trois contre le mal.


End file.
